Forced Love
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: A&O highschool story. Kate, the daughter of the Blood Roses gang. Humphrey, the son of the Police are in a forced relationship in order to avoid war between criminals and cops. The only option is to act like they are in a relationship, but in other times on their adventure. They will soon realized that they fell in love with each other.
1. The Arranged Relationship

Jasper city. The biggest city in the entire world, and this city can be difficult sometimes. A lot of people had been walking on the sidewalk, and crossing the street. A lot of traffic in streets and highways that they need to build thousands of highways to avoid traffic. Thousands of residential area, but sometimes people prefer to live outside of the city and then come to Jasper City for work.

For a big city, there's a lot of police department, which means that there is a lot of crimes. Particularly one group called the Blood Roses. A gang that wears any kind of red clothing. They rob anything for money, and sometimes kill people with illegal weapons such as a rocket launcher, frags, and grenade launcher.

The Wilson family is the one that is leading the Blood Roses. They are the most powerful criminal group, but they only have one rival. The police. You know why? Every police officers have the same training as the SWATS.

Same weapons as the SWATS and the Blood Roses. This is a war between Criminals and Enforcers, and there's only one way to stop this.

A gray wolf teenager was walking down the street on his way to the store. That guy is Humphrey Johnson. He was wearing a hoodie, and on his way down to the store; a huge explosion was set off right behind him.

He immediately turned around and saw four wolves with red clothing running out of the bank. A tan female wolf wearing red tank top, black jeans, and red bandana face mask.

She ran against Humphrey, and they both fell onto the ground. Her mask came off of her face, and Humphrey opened his eyes and saw the beauty of her face. Kate hold her head for a bit until she opened her eyes.

She immediately got off of him, and grabbing her mask and her bag filled with money. Humphrey glared at her as he slowly stood up.

"How rude" he said watching them getting in the van and drove away. A few minutes later, the police arrived along with a fancy police car stopping right in front of it. The door opened up, revealing a platinum wolf with yellow eyes.

"Humphrey what are you doing out here" his father asked. Charley Johnson. The Police Commissioner. He's control of every police department in Jasper City.

"I was just on my way to the store" Humphrey replied. Charley sighed before looking at one of his fellow officers. He then whispered something in his ear and the officer nodded his head.

"Go home. I'll order you some food, and then I need to tell you something important" he said. Humphrey nodded his head and got in the police car with the officer. Yep, Humphrey is the son of the Police Commissioner. No one in the city would never mess with him. Officers will be patrolling near him, and sometimes Charley send in a special forces to act like his bodyguard.

After fifteen minutes, they arrived at Humphrey's house. It is a modern contemporary two stories mansion made by Brian Foster. Humphrey got out of the car, and began walking to the main entrance. He looked at the roadway that leads down to the garage and saw that his mother was not at home.

Obviously Humphrey knew she's at work until she gets home around five pm. He opened the door before closing back up and letting out a sigh.

"I wonder what's this about" he asked.

* * *

In the deep forest of Jasper, the van pulled up the gate, putting in the pass codes in to open up the gate, and it did. They drove in, and the tan female wolf got out of the car first. She walked to the main entrance only greeted by her father who was standing there smiling at her.

"Well done Kate" said Winston clapping. Kate smiled and handed the bag to him, but Winston shook his head. "You keep it. You earned it, and I am proud." Kate smiled, and she opened the bag. She has five million dollars, and she can spend it on whatever she wants. Winston watched his daughter formed the biggest grin he had ever seen.

Unfortunately, he had to ruin her moment.

"And I got something for you" he said.

"What is it dad" Kate asked him.

"We're going to the police commissioner's house for a peace treaty." Kate growled. She always hated those pigs. All they have to do is get in her way when she is trying ti accomplish something.

"Dad, it's a trap. The police is obviously gonna be there, and we're all gonna get arrested. And why a peace treaty? There's no way they are going to accept that" Kate complained.

"I know Kate, but we both have a deal" he said. Kate looked down at the ground and slowly nodded her head. The butler came by and Kate handed the money bag to him. He nodded his head before proceeding to Kate's room. "Alright let's go' said Winston walking forward. Kate sighed and she followed him to the limo.

Kate got in the limo, and they drove away to the police commissioner's house. Kate looked at her father and wanted to know what's gonna happen. She scared that it's gonna be a trap. She looked behind her, and saw her house disappearing over the hill. Kate sighed and laid her head on the seat until they arrived at their destination.

Kate was amazed by the beauty of this mansion. She had never seen this kind of design in her entire life, and it looks like it came from the future.

Winston and Kate got out of the limo before walking to the main entrance. The door opened by a butler, and two gray wolves were in the living room. One standing up, and the other is sitting down. Winston sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"Nice to see you again Winston" said Charley smiling.

"Same thing goes for you Charley" he replied. Charley looked at Kate and smiled.

"I see you brought your daughter here. Good good. Looks like you kept your promise after all." Kate took a step back and gulped. 'Why did he mentioning me? What am I here for?' she asked herself in her mind.

Winston then looked at the young gray wolf.

"I'm guessing that must be your son Humphrey. I've heard great things about you from your father."

"Uhhh thanks" Humphrey replied nervously. He didn't know why his father invited the Blood Roses leader into their house. Something bad could happen, but he trusted him.

"Now that we're here" said Charley looking at Kate, and then Humphrey. He started smiling and so did Winston.

"Kate, Humphrey. You will be in a relationship...together for the rest of your lives."

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate quickly looked at Humphrey and immediately recognized his sky blue eyes.

"You're that kid at the bank..and the son of the police commissioner" she said. Humphrey looked at her before widening his eyes.

"And you're that girl who ran into me and the daughter of Blood Roses leader" he replied back.

"Oh so you two know each other very well" said Winston smiling.

"Not happening, not happening, not happening! There's no way I'm dating this guy" Kate exclaimed.

"That's right Dad! No way I can get along with someone like her!"

"But the thing is, there's no other way to stop this war from breaking out."

Then, there was a loud bang.

"YOUNG MISS!" Kate recognized that sound, and Winston slapped his forehead. Kate looked behind her and it was Hutch. "I've found you young miss. Apparently it's true that these pigs ambushed you."

"H-Hutch."

"Don't worry miss. As the top dog of the gang, it is my job to protect you and here I am" he said smiling. Then there was a helicopter sound, and the back door opened up.

"Well well if it isn't the Blood Roses. I don't think you have a permission to rob this house. Till now, I'll go easy on you" said a black wolf with red eyes.

"Chris" Humphrey exclaimed shockingly.

"Ahh you damn pigs. I'll show you my true side when it comes to kidnapping Young Miss."

"HOLD IT!" They both looked to the side, and saw their leaders.

"Huh? B-Boss what are you doing here" Hutch asked.

"You've got it all wrong kiddo. After all..." said Winston and Charley nodded his head smiling. They both grabbed their child and sat them right next to each other closely.

"These two are a couple, and they are in love so much" they both said at the same time. Humphrey and Kate widened their eyes, knowing that things are about to get worse.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Both factions started chattering what's happening right in front of their faces. Humphrey started to sweat, and had no words to say.

"Boss is this true" Hutch asked.

"Yep." Out of no where, the Enforcers started cheering and some of them started crying.

"Ahhh young sir finally snagged himself a girlfriend. Oh man we've been worried about you for so long for not getting a girlfriend. Congratulations" Chris exclaimed crying in tears of joy.

"Well...I uhhh" Humphrey stuttered.

"Young miss" Hutch whimpered and Kate looked at him.

"Uh yes..." Hutch then started balling his eyes out and had a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe you've turned to a such a fine young lady. I'm so happy!"

"Uhhhhhhh." Then, they started talking about throwing a party and supporting Kate and Humphrey.

"H-Hey guys. Who are you calling a couple" Humphrey asked before his anger triggered. "WHY SHOULD I DATE THIS VIXEN!" Kate then shoved him to the side.

"THAT'S RIGHT. WHO WOULD DATE THIS COYOTE!" A bullet wheezed past by Humphrey's head, and Humphrey whimpered.

"Hey you little brat" said Hutch holding a golden stripe Deagle. "Did I hear you wrong or what? You didn't really call Young Miss a vixen right?"

"YOU BASTARD" Chris yelled shooting a taser at the wall. Kate yelped, and felt the impact from the breeze. "What do you think you're doing to our Young Sir. If you hurt him I'll cook you alive!"

Kate wheezed in fear as she saw the walls getting electrocuted.

"Hey, are you two really boyfriend and girlfriend" they all said in a demonic voice. Kate looked at Humphrey, and he looked back at her. They both have a fearful expression on their faces.

"I-I think it's about time we acted this out" Humphrey whispered. Kate nodded her head a little, and Humphrey let out a happy sigh.

"Yall are dense. I meant that Kate is so freaking beautiful as a vixen. Come on guys" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Humphrey is cute as a Coyote. I laid my eyes on him for so long, and I'm so happy that I'm in love with him" Kate replied.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding" Hutch apologized and so did Chris. Kate and Humphrey both let out a sigh before looking at each other. Since school is tomorrow, how will the students react when they are in a relationship? They both glared at each other knowing that they will have difficult times with each other, and they will not accept it.

**Well there ya have it guys. A new story, and A NEW IDEA WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's get this story rocking. But uhhh, I won't have time to make a story cover because my dog is sort of injured. She's been limping ever since I woke up and I don't know what happened. I checked her paw, and saw nothing and saw no signs that she had a broken bone, but every time when I tried straighten her foreleg, she whimpered sooo. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm the RavenMocker. Be a raven, mock them ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	2. First Day of School

Kate's POV,

Back then, I really didn't know what I want in my life.

"Kaate. Time to get up." You see, I was alone in my family. What I mean by that is because I have no talent. My oldest sister Annie went to Jasper University. The best university in the world. She's too smart for her own good. She got a full ride because of her amazing test scores. My youngest sister, Lilly, she's a super star singer. Even though she's two years younger than me, she is the youngest one ever to made a great catchy song.

Me, I had nothing. All I have is my father wanting me to take over his place and forcing me to get in a relationship with a guy named Humphrey. The guy from the opposite end and my rival. No one gives a crap about him anyways. I hope I can get rid of him soon, but I gotta do this to prevent a civil war in Jasper City. I mean, I had no talent. All I can do is standout, which is the best thing I could do.

My father teaches me all the stuff he knew, and so did every Blood Roses member. But for me, I wanna do it on my own. Find my own talent.

* * *

"KATE, you're gonna be late for school" Eve screamed. As soon as she said that, Kate's clock started ringing. Kate immediately shot her eyes open, and jumped out of her bed.

"Oh no. I'M GONNA BE LATE" Kate screamed. With in seconds later, she got dressed in her school uniform and rushed downstairs.

"Kate you didn't eat breakfast." Kate turned around to respond.

"No time mom, gotta run" she replied, and then Hutch peeked out of his window of the mansion.

"Your Majesty, I can take you to school" he suggested, but then Kate was already on her way.

"No time Hutch. Gotta get going" she said loudly while running towards the trail after opening the gate and closing it. Hutch pouted and closed his window. Kate didn't pay attention where she was going. There a tree root sticking out of the ground, and she tripped and fell onto the trail.

"Ow" she yelped.

Then, a runner wearing a blue hoodie ran past by and didn't even help her at all. "Thanks for nothing. Jerk." And with that, she ran down the same trail that the runner is heading to. As the sun rose up from the mountains, many students walked out of the house and started walking down the road. Jasper High school.

The most majestic school in the city. It has a set of stairs that leads to the courtyard and then the main entrance. The school is about three stories tall with traditional style.

Speaking of school, Kate has been keeping a secret away from everyone else in the school...well except one. She's keeping them away letting them know the fact that she's the daughter of the most dangerous gang in the world, and there's someone who goes to the same school as her and already knew that secret since yesterday. Humphrey.

Kate arrived at school, and she entered the building and began finding her homeroom. She approached to a door at the end of the hallway and looked at the room number before looking at her paper.

"Yep this is the right one" she said before opening the door. She stepped inside and looked around the room. "Scanning...Scanning. All clear. Maybe the teacher hasn't made it in yet. Besides, no teacher would ever mark a tardy a student on their first day" she explained it to herself.

"Well maybe you're wrong about that" said a voice behind the door. Kate yelped as the door shut right beside her and she slowly turned around to see a dark blue male wolf wearing some glasses. "Ms Collins, you thought you could sneak by me? Didn't you?"

Kate started to chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mr. I wasn't sneaking by. I was just-"

"Tardy...on the first day of school." Kate shook her head no.

"No I wasn't. I just couldn't...find my way to my classroom."

"Despite the fact that you're a junior."

"Listen. At least I was doing more productive things with my time rather than hiding behind the door and scaring the daylights out of my student."

"Being a teacher has their own ways. Scaring students is one of them."

"Sick" Kate responded sarcastically. The teacher pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed.

"I think I'm going to write you a pass to detention" he said walking to his desk.

"Wait what? For real" Kate asked in shocked. The teacher handed her the slip and nodded his head.

"Yes. For real."

"Come on Mr McKinley. It's only day one" said a female voice. Then, a white female wolf with purple hair and blue eyes walked towards them. "You can't be that heartless."

"Yes...I can" he responded.

"Yo Brittney" Kate greeted and pulled a fist bump out.

"Hey Kate" she greeted her back and bump her fist. Brittney started to notice the teacher's emotional face. "Aww what's up with a sour face? I swear you got more up tight than last year."

"I have my reasons." Brittney chuckled.

"Seriously what's gotten you that made you putting a student into detention today" she asked softly

"I just went through a divorce" he replied with a straight face. Kate widened her eyes, and she slowly looked at Brittney, and Brittney was doing the same thing.

"Uhhhh, you know. I'm sorry to hear that" she said sadly. Mr McKinley put his glasses away and sighed.

"Just sit down you two. I'll let it slide this time" he informed.

"Thank you Mr McKinley. Come on Kate" said Brittney walking away. Kate was about to followed her until Mr McKinley called her name. Kate turned back and walked towards his desk again.

"Please, be mindful about your tardy. Your elder sister was never late to class before." Kate growled a little.

"Of course. You would compare me to my sister." And with that, she walked away and stood next to Brittney. "Did you already picked your seat" she asked her.

"Not yet. I was waiting for someone I knew would be here." Kate looked around the room again and spotted a group of girls giggling at the side of the classroom.

"Shouldn't you be sitting over there with your kind: Kate asked meaning that they are cheerleaders including Brittney.

"Nah. Not all cheerleaders need to sit next to each other you know."

"Well come on then." Brittney took a step a side and smiled.

"After you madam." Kate walked towards the back of the room where she didn't notice that Humphrey was sitting there. Humphrey widened his eyes when he saw her.

'SHE'S IN THIS CLASS' he screamed. He decided to wave his arm in motion, but she didn't pay attention to it and sit right in front of him. Humphrey sighed and lean back until he noticed a very special girl sitting right next to her. Humphrey widened his eyes again and started to blush a little. He heard Kate and Brittney's conversation along with a dude name Issac who is sitting in front of Brittney. He was silver wolf with black hair wearing a varsity jacket and they were talking about getting a varsity jacket. Then, Brittney burst her anger out saying that cheering them on and doing stunts is not the way to earn a varsity letter.

Humphrey widened his eyes even more knowing that he won't get on her bad side. Issac started to show his jacket off and asked Brittney to feel it. He then decided to step up.

"You know...having girls feeling up on you is a little bit weird. Just saying" he responded. Kate looked at him and widened her eyes. Humphrey looked at her and made a face not to mention about anything that happened yesterday. Kate nodded her head a little for him to notice it but not the others. She can't believe that he goes to this school. Is he new? Or maybe she didn't even notice him when he first came here as a freshman?

"Aaand who are you again" Issac asked.

"I'm just putting two sense in that's all."

"Not anyone asking too" Issac responded.

"WOW. That speaking of your mind. That is so freaking awesome" Brittney exclaimed. Humphrey blushed and looked away a little. Cando started to chuckled.

"I can tell when another guy feels threatened by my presence" he said smiling.

"Yeah...whatever" Humphrey whispered annoyed.

"Speaking of your mind, yet you're so in secure" said Brittney happily.

"Eh no. T-That's not what I was just trying to do at all. I-I was just-" Then, Brittney grabbed his hand, making Humphrey blushed even harder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure one day girls will be all over you like Cando does."

"Uhhh Brittney. You're getting super feely over there. You might wanna stop" said Kate. Brittney looked at her before looking at her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry" Brittney apologized to Humphrey.

"It's no...no problem. Uhh glad to have the same...homeroom as you this year-oh-god" he stuttered nervously and whispered at the last words.

"Have we met before" she asked, and Humphrey shook his head no. Then, the teacher began telling students to sit down, so he can start his instructions.

* * *

After the teacher finished with his instructions, the bell started to ring and every students walked out of the classroom and went to their next class. Kate was about to head to her next class until she gets called by another teacher.

"Hey are you interested in track" he asked. Kate turned around and looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. She nodded her head rapidly while saying yes. The teacher or the coach smiled and was about to walk away until Kate asked a question.

"Wait, do you earn a varsity letter and a jacket in Track?" The coach turned back and smiled.

"Yeah, you do. Make sure you'll be there after school in the field" he replied.

"No problem. I'll be there as fast as I can" she said smiling.

"Well I'm looking for the best." Kate smiled and with that, they both went in different ways. After school, Kate was already in the track field waiting for the coach. There were other few people who are also interested in track. Kate was wearing her sports jacket and shorts. She had a huge smile on her face and she is eager to start the event.

Then, the coach walked down the stands and stand at the side lines.

"Alright, everyone get in position. You're going to run 3 quarters of the track. I wanna see if you guys are good enough to make in the team. Now get into position" he commanded.

Everyone got into a position, and so did Kate. She was wagging her tail, and she is ready to explode.

"GO" the coach screamed. Everyone blast off down the track. Kate was surprised to see that everyone was faster than her. She tried to catch up to them, but she couldn't. She tried to run as fast as she can with all her might, but she still couldn't catch up to them.

After finishing the race, Kate was the last one to finish. She stopped running and bent down panting. This was the fastest and the longest she had ever run. Surely she runs from cops during a mission with her gang that her father ordered to, but if she was being chased by the most fastest police officer. She would be doomed. Luckily, no officer will never do that to her considering that she is Humphrey's "girlfriend."

Kate slowly looked at the coach to see his reaction, but she could've swore that he was disappointed at something. She hope that he wasn't disappointed in her.

She slowly began walking towards him and asked "So how did I do?"

"Hmmmm you did well, but I will be posting the results tomorrow after school" he replied.

"But...can I know now?"

"Like I said the results will be posted tomorrow. Now I need to-"

"Please...I just want to know if I was good enough. Please" Kate begged as she got onto her knees and held both of her hands together. The coach sighed and had no other choice, but to tell her.

"You did really well. You show a lot of process but...I'm sorry. You were just under the cut by a few places."

"But..."

"Listen, you're good, but you need more training. I'm sure with in a year, you will make it to the team" he said with a little smile.

"What about in a month? Could I try again? Please" Kate asked worriedly.

"Normally, this is frown upon."

"Please" Kate begged as she got onto her knees again.

"But we have a Skirmish in two months" he quoted giving her some courage. Kate widened her eyes when she heard that. "Bring in your A game, and I will let you try it again."

"Thank you thank you thank you" Kate exclaimed happily.

"Alright, now get out of here." Kate started to walk out of the fields but was walking back and kept her eyes on the coach.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this. I promise." And with that, she ran off to home.

* * *

At night time, Kate was in her room writing a list of her workout through out the week. On her list, all she can write is running on every day. She lean against her seat and sighed.

"How do you train? Two months isn't that long. It will be gone before I know it, and...I can't fail it again" she said before slamming her fists onto her desk. Then, she spotted the same runner this morning running down the trail. "That person again. That's what I should be doing everyday. Just running in circles till I pass out. Get up and run again and keep on going...Great."

She then looked at the trail and smiled a little. "Maybe I will do it now and see if it works" she said. She grabbed her jacket and put on her shorts again before going outside.

Once she made it down the trail, she looked at the path and sighed. "Okay just a little run, then bed." Then, she saw that same runner again. Kate widened her eyes, realizing something else.

"Wait...did they just lap the trail? How fast are they?" Kate hid in the bushes and waited for that runner to past by her again. After a while, the runner zoomed down the trail. Kate pulled her phone out and widened her eyes even more. "What?! Ten minutes? The trail is two miles long, and they lapped it in ten minutes? Wait...what if they are professional. I mean they run here everyday. If I can get their help somehow, then maybe I will know how to improve." Kate walked back inside and waited for tomorrow.

She wanted to catch that runner and ask them about their tricks and secrets.

The next morning, Kate was in her uniform and hid in the bushes again.

"Come on. I can't be late for school again" she said to herself. Then, the runner ran down the trail, and Kate burst out of her hiding spot. "Hey wait up" she said and ran after him.

Down the trail where an old building that belongs to the school, the runner stopped running and entered the building. Kate stopped running as well and waited to catch her breath.

'Wait...so this person went to the same school as me' she thought. After catching her breath, she walked towards the building at the front door.

"Come on. Come on" said the runner in urgent trying to unzip his jacket. Kate opened the door and smiled.

"Hold it right there" she said.

"This is my changing room" he shouted as he took off his jacket, revealing his toned muscular body. "Get out of here."

"That is not important" she replied.

"Yeah...it is and...wait...YOU?!" Kate widened her eyes to see who it was. She didn't expected that it was him all along and she thought he was a loser. For now on, the person that Kate chased after and determined them to tell their secret is Humphrey.

**OHHH SNAP. Sorry for the long update for this story, but I am currently working on the third chapter. Idk when it will be posted, but I was hoping that I will be posting the third chapter on Saturday or Sunday. After that, I will continue working on another chapter for Five Alphas, One omega. I hope you guys enjoy your Christmas eve. Sorry that I didn't update anything other than the false alarm last Sunday I think where I published a story called "The Origin." When I did, I figured it out that the franchise was dead, considering like there's only one person who read it, so I deleted it. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	3. Making a Deal

Kate couldn't believe who it was behind the blue hoodie. It was Humphrey, her "boyfriend." She took several step backs and almost collapsed on her knees.

"What..." she whispered before gritting her teeth and burst her anger out. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could asked you the same. Besides, you're the one who followed me here anyway" Humphrey replied. Kate widened her eyes even more.

"No I didn't-"

"Then who is the one shouting near your house hmm?"

"I-It was...It was." Humphrey titled his head to the side and waited for her answers. Kate had no idea what to say knowing that she's been caught.

"Yeah I thought so." Kate sighed. Today is the most difficult time in her life. She wanted to have some tips and tricks, so she can be in the track team, but the person she was looking for, turns out to be Humphrey. She knew she won't get a long with him at all, but she had no choice. Kate looked down at the ground before looking back at him to see that he was about to take his pants off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Kate screamed.

"I'm taking my pants off so I can get ready for school" Humphrey replied with annoyance in his voice.

"Well don't do it in front of me or else I will kill you" Kate claimed with blushing cheeks and flames in her eyes.

"Then go outside or something." Kate just turned around and let out another sigh.

"Listen...I need your help" she said cooling off.

"With what" Humphrey asked putting his school uniform pants on before his shirt.

"With running. I need you to teach me to run as fast as you do so I can be in the track team." Humphrey sighed as he finished putting his school jacket on. He grabbed his backpack that was hidden behind a desk and put it on over his shoulder.

"Grow some legs" he said. Kate huffed and turned around to give him the most annoyed face she ever had.

"Not...helping."

"Get tall, so you can win the race in three steps" said Humphrey smirking.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything" Kate asked.

"Never mind about that" he said walking away leaving Kate behind and closing the door on her.

"Hey wait. UGH!" Kate growled at him. Kate sighed and she started walking towards the door. She push the door, but it won't budge. "What" she asked herself and started to push the door even harder. "Wait no. I can't be stuck here. I'm gonna be late and trapped here until tomorrow" she said panicking. Kate pulled the door and realized it was pull. She smacked herself on her forehead before running to school, feeling embarrassed how stupid she is.

After a few minutes, Kate opened her home room and began scanning the area just like last time. She was just making sure she can sneak in without teacher noticing that she's late.

She scanned the room one more time before sneaking in. When she entered the room, she heard the door closed behind her and a familiar voice.

"I see you're late again" Mr McKinley claimed. Kate turned around and had her eyes wide open.

"W-Well...you see-"

"I'm afraid that I'm not wearing my glasses at the moment" he said sternly. People around the school knows what kind of mood he's in when he's not wearing glasses. "So you'll have to excuse me. If I can't proceed any single clear reasons from you why you late, there will be...CONSEQUENCES." And to be fair, he kind of rivals her mother's anger. Luckily for Kate, he was some kind of split personality when he put his glasses on while for her mother. It will take time to calm her down, especially when her father try to hold her.

"Ah Im sorry sir" Kate apologized fearfully. She looked at the other way to avoid his crazy evil eyes. Mr McKinley then put his glasses on and sighed.

"Go and sit down" he commanded and Kate followed his orders. Issac watched her and smiled.

"Well look who's late again" he said smiling.

"Yeah..." Kate replied and she kept biting the pencil and kept glancing at Humphrey who was sitting right next to her.

"Uhhhh Kate. That's not good for your teeth."

"Yeah. Whatever stupid" she insulted him.

"Wait...what" Issac asked in shocked. Humphrey smiled and looked at Kate.

"You're Kate...right" Humphrey asked teasingly, even though he already knew her name and her life. He decided it's best for them to know that they were not in a "relationship."

"You absolutely piece of bacon" she said angrily and then she bit down the pencil, hurting her teeth a little bit. "Ow."

"Ahem are you two done" Mr McKinley asked.

"Sorry sir" Humphrey apologized.

"I almost die" Kate claimed.

"Aren't we all" Mr McKinley mumbled. "Anyways, I'm about to start my today's lesson. So first off..." Humphrey sighed and Kate groaned a little. Listening to the teacher's lesson is very boring. They spend hours and hours going over the rules and the location of the fire extinguisher and other stuff that students need to know. It took fifteen minutes, and there are some students sleeping in class during his boring lesson.

The class ended, and they immediately walked out of the room. Humphrey let out a sighed as he walked past a huge window. He then saw something red out of the window on the corner of his eyes. He looked at it a little and saw Hutch. Humphrey gasped and run on the opposite direction which he end up bumping into Kate.

"Ow hey watch where you going" she asked angrily.

"Kate, we need to do something" he said nervously.

"What do you mean coyote?"

"Peak outside of the window, but not too close where he can see you." Kate titled her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. She shove Humphrey aside and peak around only to find Hutch up on the tree looking through the window. Kate gasped and quickly hid herself around the corner.

"Yeah, we need to do something" she said starting to get nervous. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. Pretend that we are holding hands and staring at each other's eyes for a long time until there are no plain sight of him?"

"Yeah...That's a good idea. Let's not make it awkward though." Humphrey nodded their head and he took Kate's hands before start walking down the hall. Kate hold Humphrey's hand tightly and they both began staring at each other's eyes not paying attention where they are heading to. The good thing about Kate's position is that she can see Hutch at the background. Once they pass the window where he was, they immediately broke the glance and their hands that was held together.

They both turned their backs against each other and walked separate way like nothing happened.

"What were you guys doing over there" said a voice that is very familiar for both of them. Kate and Humphrey both widened their eyes and immediately turned around to see Brittney right in the middle.

"Oh it was nothing" they both said in a unison. Brittney raised one of her eye brows up and then smiled.

"Are you sure" she said teasing them.

"Uh yeah. I'm sure it was nothing. I p-promise" Humphrey stuttered. Kate glances at Humphrey and notice that he was blushing. Then, it hit her.

"Oh well okay then. Bye" she said walking away.

"Bye" Kate replied.

"See ya" Humphrey responded to her as well. Kate looked to her left and then right.

"You like her" Kate claimed smiling until Humphrey covered her mouth.

"Shut up" he said sternly.

"I'm not an idiot" Kate replied biting his hand.

"Ow you little vixen" he growled. "Okay, how did you know?"

"I didn't until now because I know for sure why you are acting all so blushy around her."

"I am not."

"Uhhh yes you are. I can get a picture of you if you are near around her' Kate teased smiling.

"Okay okay fine. Ugh stupid idiot."

"It's not that big of a deal dude." Humphrey smacked himself in the face like she had no idea what is she talking about.

"Look she's cool and she's nice to everyone, but I-I never be cool enough to be her friend."

"You can at least...try" Kate suggested.

"Yeah sure. That will go out soooo well. That would also lead up to the point where she will reject me immediately" Humphrey replied sarcastically.

"Well you're not exactly her type you know."

"Oh well...great."

"So here's the deal" said Kate smiling where she finally had the chance to do something that is important. "I can help you out getting in a relationship with Brittney, and you however. You have to train me."

"Oh my god you little vixen."

"What Coyote? If you wanna be her friend and be her boyfriend that much, you need to train me first, and then I can help you at the same time, but this isn't a choice." Humphrey sighed and let his head rest on his hand.

"I don't have a choice huh" he asked. Kate shook her head no while smiling her face off. She pulled her hand out for a hand shake. Humphrey sighed again and had no other choice but to accept the deal.

"Alright fine...deal" he said grabbing her hand and shook it.

**Third chapter of the day and...out of my due date. Way to go Raven. I really need to update my stories on time. But I like to make an announcement. So...if one of my stories are finished, I will published a new story that I've planned out to the very end. This story will be the only one that no one ever thought of, and tbh I want to published it right now instead of waiting for one of my stories to be finished. I will make you guys wait on the first chapter so sorry about that. But that's my other mind that I've been thinking about. I don't know when in the future if I decide to post early or not, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


End file.
